Genesis
by Eagle Dreamer
Summary: a girl collapses in the guild hall. why is she there?
GENESIS'S POV

'Just a little bit farther. Little bit farther.' I think. My hands touch the door and I push it open. 'Finally' I stumble a few more steps and collapse. The last thing I see is a yellow blob before the darkness takes me.

LAXUS'S POV

"Is she gonna be ok?" I asked Makarov.

"She should be. She was severely dehydrated. And malnourished." Porlyusica said from the bed where she was tending the girl. "I need some supplies from my house. Someone needs to sit with her to make sure she doesn't get worse while I am gone."

"I'll do it." I say and Makarov seems surprised. I am surprised too, but there is something that draws me to her. A need to protect her.

"Ok. I'll be back soon." Porlyusica says then leaves.

"Take care of her, Laxus." Makarov says, then leaves.

I stare at her for a minute then sit down in the chair and start to read. (Yes I read!)

GENESIS'S POV

'Ow. What hit me?' is the first thing I think when I wake up. Then I look around, wondering where I am. Then I see the man asleep in a chair across the room and everything comes back to me. Running. Falling. Running some more. Then safety. I start to hyperventilate. Apparently I must have made some noise because the guy appeared right next to me and grabbed my shoulders.

"Calm down. You're safe. Nothing can hurt you. I won't let it." He just kept repeating those words over and over again. Gradually I calmed down.

"Are you done?" he asked.

"yeah." I said. I looked at him. He was blond with blue eyes and had a scar that looked like a lightning bolt over his right eye. "Who are you?" I asked him.

"My name's Laxus. I'm one of the guild members." He said. "What's your name?"

"Genesis. At least, that's what I call myself. I don't know my real name or if I even have one." I said sadly. "I've been on my own for as long as I can remember."

LAXUS'S POV

I watched her face fall. Obviously, she hated not knowing where she came from. I don't know why I did it but something made me open my mouth and say, "I'll help you find out. I promise."

She looked at me and her eyes were filled with hope. "Really?" she smiled.

"Really." I said and she beamed. I was about to say something else when the door opened and my friends walked in. "Genesis, these are my friends. This is Freed, Evergreen, and Bickslow." I said, pointing to each person as I said their name. "Guys, this is Genesis. We are going to help her find out about her past."

"Awesome!" Bickslow said and his puppets said "awesome, awesome."

"Ok" evergreen said.

"Whatever you want, Laxus!" freed said.

I turned back to Genesis and saw that she was crying. "What's wrong? Does something hurt?" I asked as I checked her over. She didn't seem to be injured.

"I'm fine. It's just that no one's ever helped me before. They only wanted to use my powers for their own gain." She paled and put her hands over her mouth like she had just let slip some great secret. "Forget I said that!"

"It's okay. We won't take advantage of you or force you to do anything that you don't want to do." I said. "That's not what Fairy Tail does."

"Promise?" she looked me strait in the eye.

"Promise." I said. "Will you tell me what happened to you?"

"Okay. When I was little, I was kept in a lab and the people there experimented on me. Almost every day, they would get me from my room and do things to me. Terrible things. Then one day, an alarm went off, and the people who did the tests ran off and left me in the room. I went to the door to see if I could hear what was happening and realized that it hadn't closed all the way. I left the room and ran for as long as I could. I found the room where I usually saw people eating when they took me past it for the tests. Everyone was dead. Just laying around as if they hadn't had time to get up. I left the room and ran even faster. Eventually, I found a door that led outside and went through it. And I ran and ran for hours. Eventually I stopped to rest. Then I realized that I had no idea what to do. I had never been out of the lab before. So I just wandered around and watched the animals to find out what was safe to eat and drink.

I lived in the wild for a while before I found a town. I watched the people for a while and when it got dark and nobody was around, I went into the town to explore. I found this place with a lot of food laying around so I took some and another place that had a lot of clothes so I took some of them too. At the time I didn't know that that was not allowed. I explored for a while more. Then when people started to wake up, I left. And that set up a pattern. I lived in the wild and got the things I needed from the towns that I came across.

One day, I was in a town and one of the shopkeepers caught me. She was going to call the authorities until she realized that I was probably homeless. She took me in and taught me about rules and proper behavior. She let me work in her store to earn money so that I could buy the things that I wanted. Then one day, I saw that she was going to be jumped on the way to the market. I tried everything to get her to believe me but she didn't and went anyway, so I followed her. She was jumped and I tried to stop them but they stabbed her before I could do anything and she died. The townspeople thought that I did it because they saw me go into the alley and she was dead when they looked in. no one believed me so I left.

I lived in the wild again for a time. Then the people who had destroyed the lab tracked me down. They tried to catch me but I had seen that they were coming and had enough time to get away. After that, I didn't linger anywhere for more than a few days. But every time I went into a town, I saw or heard about how the Fairy Tail guild helped people. I thought often about coming to you for help but always decided to keep my problems to myself. But I made my way towards magnolia in case I did decide to ask for help. I was living in the forest outside magnolia for a few months when the people from the lab caught up to me again. This time I had only five minutes warning that they were coming. I got out of my cave through a small hole that I had found and ran as fast as I could. I knew that I needed help so I ran here. And then you know what happened." The words came out in a rush that I could barely follow.

"Ok. So, you grew up in a lab, escaped, and now the people want you back?" I summarized.

"yes." She said.

"We won't let them get you." Freed said. I was about to say something when Genesis froze. Then she started breathing fast. They're coming. They'll be here in two minutes. They will claim that they are searching for an escaped mental patient and will ask to search the premises. You have to let them or they will know that I'm here. I have to leave." She started to get up but I grabbed her arms.

"I won't let them get you. Freed, go tell Makarov that we will have visitors soon and ask Natsu and Gajeel to send Happy and Pantherlily back here. They can fly us somewhere else until the people leave." He immediately left to follow my orders. "Don't worry. It'll be alright." Natsu and Gajeel came in the door followed by Happy and Pantherlily.

"What's going on?" Natsu asked.

"Some bad people are coming for her and we can't let them get her." I said. "Happy, Lily. Can you two fly us to Lucy's house?"

"Sure, but why Lucy's house?" lily asked.

"Because it's unlikely that they will think to look there if they do realize that we have her hidden from them. And she's off on a job with Wendy and Erza." They nodded. I turned to Genesis. "Don't freak out." I said and she nodded. The exceeds formed their wings and picked us up. Then they carried us out through the open window and off towards Lucy's house.

GENESIS'S POV

This is awesome. I never thought that I would get the chance to fly. Or that complete strangers would help me for no reason other than I need help. I looked over to Laxus and saw an odd look on his face.

"What's wrong, Laxus?" I asked and he blushed.

"I kind of have a small problem with heights." He said and turned even redder when he realized that the cats could hear every word that he had said.

"Happy, can you fly a little closer to him, please?" I asked.

"sure." He said and flew closer. I grabbed Laxus's hand. "Now talk to me. Tell me about yourself."

He looked away. "My favorite color is green." He said.

"Mine is blue. What's your favorite food?" I said, and he started to relax.

"Blueberry pancakes. What's yours?" he said.

"Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. What do you do in your spare time?" I ask.

"I read." For some reason that made him blush.

"Why did you blush when you said that?" he blushed harder.

"Because nobody knows that I like to read besides freed, evergreen, and Bickslow." I was about to say something else when happy spoke up. "We're almost there."

"Thank you for helping me. Both of you. Um, could you both keep what you heard us talking about a secret? Please." They both nodded. "Thank you."

Put us on the ground in front of Lucy's building and flew back to the guild hall. He pulled out a key ring and unlocked the door. I felt a weird feeling that I'd never felt before.

"Why do you have a key to her house?" I asked.

"Because she asked me to water her plants while she went on a job." The weird feeling left.

LAXUS'S POV

I saw her smile after I answered. Was she jealous? "Are you hungry? I'm sure she won't mind."

"okay." She said and I went into the kitchen.

"Do you want a sandwich?" I asked.

"Yes please." She said. I made her a ham and cheese sandwich and got her a glass of lemonade and brought it into the living room. I saw her yawn so after she finished eating, I suggested that she take a nap. She agreed and I tucked her into bed. About a half an hour later, I heard knocking o the front door and went to see who it was.

"Who is it?" I asked through the door.

"It's us. Let us in." freed answered. I opened the door.

"What's happened?" I asked.

"Makarov got them to reveal why they were really looking for the girl. They said that she is a cloned experiment that they want back because she is the only clone to survive past a few months and have a personality of its own. They want to do experiments on her to find out what they did right and if they can duplicate the experiment. Naturally Natsu got very loud then and almost burned down the guild hall. The guys ran off saying that they would be back." Freed said.

"We –"I said when genesis spoke up from behind me.

"So I'm a clone?" she said with a sad look on her face. "I'm an experiment? I'm not even a person." She just kept getting louder. I went over to her.

"Just because you're a clone, doesn't mean that you're not a person. It just means that the people who cloned you are doesn't matter how you were made." I said holding her.

"Really?" she looked at me.

"really." I said, then I kissed her.

"We'll just be leaving." Evergreen said and then I heard the door open and close. I pulled back and she looked shocked.

"Why did you do that?" she asked and looked at me.

"Because I wanted to. I know we just met but I like you." I said.

GENESIS'S POV

I felt myself smiling. "Really?" I asked.

"really." He said and smiled. I'd never seen him smile before. It made him so much more handsome.

"You should smile more. You look so handsome when you do." I said without thinking, then realized what I said and blushed tomato red. He laughed.

"Well I never really felt like smiling until I met you." He said. Then he frowned. "We have to find some way to protect you from those crazies."

"Yeah, because I don't want to leave you." I said.

"You don't have to." He said. "Let's go back to the guild hall and see if they've come up with a plan."

"ok." I said.

AT THE GUILD HALL

LAXUS'S POV

When we walked into the guild hall, everyone was arguing loudly about what to do. The only common point of all the plans was that none of them involved turning genesis over to them. Then Natsu punched Grey who fell into Gajeel who knocked Erza's cake out of her hands and then the entire guild was fighting. I looked at genesis and she was just staring at them. Then she smiled and I knew that she was okay. "You want something to drink?" I asked her"

.Huh? Oh, yes lease." She said.

"Thunder tribe. Clear a path." I yelled and they immediately started to make a path for us to get to the bar where Mira was.

"Hello, I'm Mira. What would you like?" she asked.

"Um. Water please. "She said, then turned to watch the fighting. "Are they going to be okay?" she asked.

"They'll be fine. They do this all the time." I said. I was about to say something else when Makarov came out on the balcony and motioned for us to come up to his office.

"Come on. Makarov wants to see us." I said and went up the stairs. We went into the office and Makarov said, "I have a plan. Genesis will join the guild. Then they won't be able to just take her without the magic council's approval. And to get the council's approval, they would have to admit that they had been experimenting with cloning which is illegal. If they admit to cloning, then they will be sent to prison for the rest of their lives and I have a contact on the council that says that the council won't come after a clone unless they prove to be a danger. So, genesis, would you like to join Fairy Tail?"

"Of course I would!" She said. Then Mira came in with the stamp.

"Where do you want it and what color do you want it to be?" she said.

"Um. Dark blue and on my forearm right above my wrist." She said. Mira gave her the mark and she was now a member of Fairy Tail.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

"happy." She said.

"Do you want to go back downstairs?" I asked.

"sure." She said and we left the office. When we got back downstairs the fight was winding down. The only people left standing were Natsu and grey and Lucy was trying to get them to stop fighting but they weren't listening to her.

"Excuse me." I said, then walked over to the two of them and smacked them on their heads. "Listen to Lucy when she talks." I told them, then turned to Lucy. "I have someone I would like you to meet.' I said and motioned for her to follow me. I walked back to genesis and introduced them. "Genesis this is Lucy. It was her place we stayed at."

"You stayed at my place?" Lucy asked.

"We were hiding from some people who were after genesis and your place was the last place that they'd look." I said.

"Okay. As long as you didn't eat everything I guess it's okay." She said then she saw Erza about to kill Natsu for knocking her cake on the floor. "talk to you later bye!' she yelled then ran off to stop Erza.

GENESIS'S POV

'This entire guild is crazy' I thought and smiled. 'But at least it's not boring.' I turned to say something to Laxus and saw a strange look on his face. "Laxus, what's wrong?" I asked. He blushed.

"Since you don't have a place to stay yet, would you like to stay with me?" he asked in a rush while turning even redder.

"I would love to." I said and smiled. He smiled too and people stared at him. He noticed and turned even redder. "What are you staring at?" he said and they all turned away. I was about to say something when I had a vison.

I was in the guild hall and Lucy came running in bleeding. "They have happy and said that they will kill him unless we turn over genesis to them." She yelled and Natsu ran to her side.

"Where are they?" he asked.

"By the park." Lucy said.

Then the vision ended. "Laxus! I just had a vision." I told him what happens in the vision and both he and Natsu growled. Natsu pulled Lucy and happy closer to him.

"Don't worry. I won't let them hurt you" Natsu said. Then he looked to Laxus. "What's the plan?" he asked. I looked at him too.

LAXUS'S POV

"I won't let them have you." I told genesis. Then I turned to the others. "Here's the plan. Mira transforms into Lucy and walks home with happy. The real Lucy stays here with genesis.

Me, Natsu, Gajeel, and Grey will follow Mira and happy and when the people attack, we will capture them and turn them over to the magic council. Everybody got that?" they all nodded.

GENESIS'S POV

Then he turned to me.

"Please stay safe." I said.

"I will. I promise." He said then he bent down and kissed me again. Several people gasped. He pulled away and turned to everyone else. Y'all ready?" he asked. Mira had transformed into Lucy and was standing next to happy.

"ready." She said and Laxus nodded.

"Head out. We'll be right behind you." He said and she left with happy. He turned to me, smiled and left. I had a bad feeling about this. Every time I tried to change my visions before, I just made it worse. I paced back and forth across the floor. I turned to pace again and had another vision.

Mira was being attacked and Laxus was running towards her when he gets tackled into the side of a building and stabbed repeatedly in the gut by one of the guards from the lab. He looks around to see the other people down too.

I came out of the vision to see Lucy staring down at me. Apparently I had collapsed during the vision. " I need to go. I have to help Laxus. He's going to be ambushed. And the others won't be able to help because they will be busy with their own people."

"I'm going with you." Lucy said. We ran out of the door. We ran as fast as we could and soon I saw Laxus up ahead but he was already running for Mira. "Laxus, it's a trap." I yelled and he was ready when the man came out of the alley. He knocked him out before he could stab him. The others had heard me and had managed to stop their attackers too. Laxus ran up to me.

"I told you to stay in the guild hall." He said and I shrank back. He seemed so angry. Then he frowned. "Hey. Calm down. I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm just afraid that you could have gotten hurt."

"I'm not afraid of you. I just reacted. Whenever someone raised their voice in the lab, it meant I was about to be hurt." I said. He hugged me.

"You never have to be afraid again. I'll protect you. I realized while I was fighting that I've fallen in love with you, genesis. And I hope that you will grow to love me back, eventually." He said.

LAXUS'S POV

She smiled. "Silly boy. I already love you. Why do you think I ran all the way out here?"

I could feel a smile spreading across my face. "Really?" I asked.

"really." She said and I bent down to kiss her.

ONE YEAR LATER

LAXUS'S POV

The dinner had been perfect and now we were walking through the park. "Stop here." I said once we were in front of the tree. "Genesis, I remember the day I met you. I remember falling in love with you the second I saw you. I just didn't realize what it was that I felt." I got down on one knee and pulled out the ring that I had bought. "I love you so very much. Would you marry me?" I asked.

Her eyes started tearing up and she nodded. "yes." She said and I jumped into the air. Then I put the ring on her finger and kissed her.

"So you finally did it?" someone said. I turned to see who it was and saw Natsu and Lucy. "About time." He turned to genesis. "He's had the ring for three whole months trying to work up the courage to ask you to marry him."

I blushed when she turned to look at me. "Three months?" she asked.

"Yeah. Um. Me and Natsu bought our rings at the same time which is the only reason he knows that." I say remembering when Natsu came up to me for help.

-FLASHBACK-

"You have to help me." Natsu said.

"With what?" I asked.

"I'm going to propose to Lucy and I need a ring only I don't have enough jewels for the ring that I want. Can I borrow the money from you and pay you back later. I only need 3,200 jewel." He said.

"okay." I said and followed him to the jewelry store. Once he showed me the ring, I agreed that it was perfect for Lucy and gave him the money saying that he didn't have to pay me back. I turned to leave and saw a ring out of the corner of my eye and when I turned to see it better, I knew it was perfect for genesis so I bought it and carried it around with me.

-END FLASHBACK-

"I was waiting for the perfect time to propose." I said and she smiled.

"Well, it was perfect." She said. "I love you."

"I love you too." I said back.

THE END


End file.
